Dancing for Edward
by Slytherinbabe05
Summary: For Bella and Edwards third year anniversary present, Bella has an idea. But will things go according as planned or will Bella’s luck for trouble continue in this situation? BellaxEdward. Rated M for later chapters. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Twilight. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Summary: For Bella and Edwards third year anniversary present, Bella has an idea. But will things go according as planned or will Bella's luck for trouble continue in this situation?

Dancing for Edward

Chapter One:

It had been one year after the incident in Italy. In only two months it would be me and Edward's third year anniversary!

Carlisle had arranged a temporary truce with the Quilleute Elders. The truce was only temporary. It was created so that Edward could finally come to an agreement over what was to happen with my morality.

For our third year anniversary present I decided that I was going to learn how to dance.

Yes that's right. Bella Swan is going to do the unthinkable and dance.

Rosalie and I had finally become really good friends. It started slowly but now me Rosalie and Alice acted as if we were truly sisters.

After one long shopping spree at the local mall, I was sitting in the food court eating a piece of pizza.

"You sure you don't want a piece?" I asked pushing my plate towards them.

Alice just grinned while Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Bella we don't ask you to eat mountain lions and grizzlies with us," Rosalie responded and Alice chuckled in response.

"Only because Edward would have a fit if he knew what you two were doing," I countered.

"Speaking of Edward," Alice said, with a twinkle in her eyes. "Isn't it going to be your third year anniversary soon?"

I blushed and said, "Yes."

"So what are you going to get him?" Rosalie excitedly asked as her mind leapt at the thought of more shopping.

"A new car?" Alice guessed.

My eyes widened and I said, "I wasn't thinking of anything to extravagant."

"Oh," Rosalie said with a crestfallen look on her face.

"I had another idea in mind," I casually said while Rosalie and Alice quietly waited for me to continue. "Remember two years ago at prom? After the James incident I had my leg in a cast."

Alice's eyes darkened at the memory of James but after a split second her eyes were back to normal.

"Since I never got to truly dance with Edward at prom I've decided that for his present I'll arrange a nice romantic dinner somewhere and then I'll ask him to dance! And I know the perfect song," I excitedly exclaimed.

"That's an excellent idea, Bella!" Alice said. "Do you know where you're going to learn the dance?" she asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet," I said with a frown and we all lapsed into silence.

Suddenly, Rosalie cried out, "I know! Emmett can teach you!"

Alice and I simply stared at Rosalie in shock. Emmett wasn't known for his gracefulness.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't look at me like that. After all of our marriages together I made him learn to dance. And not just any dance. Emmett had to learn the dances that were in style."

"I remember seeing him do the foxtrot a few years ago," Alice said with a grin on her face.

"Do you think Emmett will mind teaching me?" I asked speculatively.

"Nah, he loves you too much. I swear that man acts like you are some little sister that he is bound to protect." Rosalie said while Alice nodded energetically.

"Great! But I don't know when I'm going to ask him. Edward never gives me a second alone. Especially when I'm at your house."

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell Emmett the plan," Rosalie explained.

"You guys are the best," I said as they grinned at each other. "But do you think we can keep this a secret from Edward?"

"Of course," Alice said.

"Yeah. Edward has learned not to look inside my head. Especially since last February he saw what me and Emmett did that whole Valentine's Day weekend."

"Ewww!" you and Alice exclaimed together.

"So that's why he was acting so weird," I said, recalling Edward's odd behavior last February. At the mention of Emmett's name he would shudder unexpectedly.

"Okay so we'll all block our minds and when you have to practice with Emmett just give Edward a fake excuse," Alice said.

"Perfect," I replied.

"So can we go home now?" Rosalie said, gesturing to my now empty plate.

"Yeah. Let's go."

When I arrived at the Cullen's home I was so excited about the plan we had contrived. Rosalie had barely turned off the car when Edward suddenly appeared at the car, gallantly opening the door.

_He must have heard us approaching, or smelled me…_ I thought.

"Hey Bella," he said as he kissed me soundly on the lips.

Behind his back, Alice rolled her eyes and brought out the shopping bags.

"What did you buy?" Edward politely asked.

"Oh just some clothes and books," I answered.

Once we got inside the house Rosalie quickly ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door. Alice slyly went upstairs as well, searching for Jasper. But before she disappeared from your eyesight you saw her wink smoothly at you.

The grandfather clock located in the Cullens hallway began to ring so I clanked at my cellphone.

"Shit! It's ten o'clock. Edward you need to take me home."

Edward pouted in response and began to gaze lovingly into my eyes. He was obviously trying to charm me into staying a little longer.

Instead of falling for it I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "DO you want Charlie to be on my case again?"

"Of course not Bella," Edward said, "I just miss you."

I rolled my eyes playfully and said, "Edward you're with me every night when I go to sleep. Isn't that enough?"

"Never," he replied.

"I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Let me just say goodbye to Rose and Alice. Stay here."

He frowned slightly but remained rooted in his spot.

I ran lightly up the stairs and knocked on Rosalie's door before I turned the doorknob.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Bella! Rosalie was just telling me about-" Emmett began, but was cut off as Rosalie quickly placed her hand in front of his mouth.

"Shh! It's supposed to be a surprise," she scathingly whispered.

"So he said yes?" I asked as I glanced over at Emmett's twinkling eyes.

"Of course he said yes," Rosalie replied.

I ran over to the two of them and wrapped my arms around them in a giant bear hug.

They hugged me back, lightly of course, and grinned at me.

"Well, I'm going to go say goodbye to Alice now. Thanks for your help!"

I skipped happily out of their room and walked over to Alice's dark room. Her bedroom door was ajar and I quietly looked around.

Suddenly Jasper jumped out of a dark corner of the room and shouted, "BOO!"

I let out a scream of fright and jumped backwards. Within seconds Edward was at my side, wrapping his arms around me and throwing me behind him, to protect me from danger. Meanwhile, Jasper and Alice emerged from the shadows, shoulders shaking with laughter.

I knew that Edward would be angry so I placed my hand in his large hand and said, "I'm fine Edward. They were just trying to scare me that's all."

"No it wasn't that," Jasper said, "We just knew that it would piss off Edward," he said with a grin on his face.

A low growl came out of Edward's throat and I squeezed my hand tightly in response.

"Erm. Well… I just wanted to say goodnight to you guys. By the way where is Carlisle and Esme?"

"They're out hunting," Alice said.

"Oh okay. Thanks for today Alice. It was a lot of fun!" I said as I went over to them, and gave them both a hug.

"Come on Edward," I said as I tried to push his large frame back downstairs. He stood for a few more seconds glaring at Jasper and Alice while they calmly withstood his withering glares.

He released his death glare from them and grasped my hand again. "Can you believe those two? Scaring me to death like that," he said as he walked downstairs and led me to his silver Volvo.

An hour later things were back to normal. I was lying in my bed with Edward at my side has he softly hummed my lullaby.

I felt his cool hand touching my cheek as I drifted to sleep.

Authors Note: Please review! The next chapter will be out soon but it would be amazing to hear what you guys think of this. And sorry if I made any horrible grammar mistakes.


	2. Step One Choosing the Dance

Dancing for Edward

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Twilight. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Summary: For Bella and Edwards third year anniversary present, Bella has an idea. But will things go according as planned or will Bella's luck for trouble continue in this situation?

Authors Note: I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing :

The loud beeping noise of my alarm clock stirred me from my sleep. I groaned angrily and covered my face with my hands.

Suddenly, I felt my bed shift as if a large weight had been placed on it. I stayed where I was, dreading the thought of waking up.

Edward's cool lips lightly touched my forehead. "Bella, I made you breakfast," he said as he attempted to bribe me into getting up.

Although Edward knew that I would never give up the hope of becoming a vampire, he still persisted in trying to tempt me with human events that I would not be able to enjoy as a vampire. So Edward had learned how to cook. It was a lot harder for him than it was for a normal human; he didn't have the normal smell and taste abilities. Although, Edward did have the uncanny ability to reach into a 400F oven and pull out whatever object he was cooking. The first time I saw him do that I immediately reached over and tried to make him drop the pan, forgetting that he was an invincible vampire. But Edward just shrugged it off and placed the steaming hot pan on the table.

Sighing, I forced myself out of bed and shrieked.

Edward's startled eyes ran to my face as he placed his arms over my body, making sure that I was safe.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Argh! My hair. I'm a mess. Don't look at me," I said as I touched my hair. I tended to toss and turn when I slept, so that in the morning my hair looked like a crows nest. I realized that Edward was still looking at me with an unnamed emotion in his eyes.

"Bella, you're beautiful. Don't hide yourself from me," he said quietly. His soft words made my insides melt and I quickly got up and began to push him out of my room.

"Okay Romeo. Get out of here so I can change."

Edward grinned and kissed me lightly on my lips before he left my room. As he opened the door and walked downstairs I thought that I could smell waffles and pancakes but I quickly brushed the thought away. Charlie wouldn't cook unless he absolutely had to.

I put on a pair of jeans and a plain white tee shirt and quickly did my makeup.

When I walked downstairs the sight that greeted me surprised me. Laid out on the breakfast table was an enormous amount of food.

There was toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, hashed browns, and sausages.

Edward awkwardly cleared his throat, "You um, don't have to eat it," he said uncertainly as he misread my shocked expression for one of disgust and revulsion.

I laughed and sat down at the table. "Don't be silly Edward. This is amazing. Although I don't think that I'll be able to finish it all."

"That's alright. Just eat whatever you can," he replied.

I smiled and began to eat the wonderful that Edward had made for me. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. _Where was Charlie?_ Usually Edward did not have enough time in the morning with Charlie gone to make me breakfast.

"Edward, where is Charlie?" I asked

"He left about three hours ago. A hiker got lost in the woods," he answered.

I nodded and began to think of how my life had changed ever since Edward had entered the picture. I had nearly been killed by James, made friends with a werewolf, and had even traveled halfway across the world to save Edward.

Yet deep down I knew that if I had the ability to go back in time and change the way things happened I wouldn't change a single thing.

Since I graduated from high school a couple months ago I was taking a few classes at Fork' local college. I had enrolled in a few creative writing classes an was planning on becoming an author. It was a great idea. If I became an author I could stay at home with Edward. When he eventually turned me into a vampire I could just use different names for every book I wrote.

I didn't really want to be in school. Instead, I wanted to spend all of my time with Edward. However, he had different ideas. Although he wanted me to be near him at all times, he felt that I needed to go on with my life as I would have done, without him.

Charlie did not seem to care what I did. No, let me rephrase that. He believed that whatever I chose would be best. It helped that he took a year off after high school to decide what he was going to do with his life.

Today was Monday so I didn't have any classes. I only had classes on Wednesday and Tuesday.

I took a large bite of the pancakes and said, "Edward this is delicious."

He grinned and responded, "Thanks, I got the recipe from Esme."

"Since when did Esme cook?" I asked, with a confused expression on my face.

"It's just something that she found in the attic. It's from when she was human."

"Oh," I replied, taking another bite. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We could go over to my house and just hang out. You know, watch a movie or something."

I smiled inwardly to myself. Edward loved to spend time with me. But most importantly he loved to just sit and hold me.

"Only if I get to pick the movie." Whenever Edward picked a movie it was usually a movie so old that it was in black and white. Not only was it not in color, it also had a very sad, bittersweet ending.

"Fine. But I drive," he said smiling at me.

I laughed, loving how perfect we were for each other. After I had put away my plate and helped Edward clean up the leftovers we walked outside and he lead me to his Volvo.

Edward had one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand in mine. His thumb began to lightly caress my hand and I smiled like the lovesick schoolgirl I knew I was.

Due to Edward's fast driving, we arrived at his house very quickly.

Once we got to his living room I ran to the entertainment center, searching for the perfect movie.

"Do you want popcorn Bella?" Edward asked.

I arched an eyebrow and sarcastically remarked, "Popcorn? Do you offer popcorn to the vampires who just happen to be in the neighborhood?"

He rolled his eyes in response, but I could see a grin playing across his face. "Answer the question, Bella."

"No thank you. I'm still full from that delicious breakfast." Suddenly my eyes fell upon the perfect movie, Amelie.

"Let's watch this one!" I said as I triumphantly held the DVD up.

Edward placed it in the DVD player and sat me on his lap, as we watched the opening credits roll by.

Amelie is a French movie. It is the most creative and interesting movie that I have seen in a long time.

In the middle of the movie Amelie is talking to her father. Her father has never been the same since his wife died and barely pays attention to what is going on in the world.

When Amelie uttered the words, "I had two heart attacks, an abortion, did crack... while I was pregnant. Other than that, I'm fine," to her dazed father, I burst out laughing.

Edward's cool hands were drawing small circles on the back of my arms and hands. I could feel his eyes on my face and I knew that he wasn't even remotely interested in the movie. Before I knew it I felt myself drifting to sleep.

Edward immediately noticed that I had fallen asleep and he gently lifted me up and carried me to his room. He laid me down onto his couch and I did not stir.

A few hours later I awoke to the sound of my lullaby being played on the piano.

I quickly ran downstairs and placed my hands over Edward's eyes. His hands continued the song; he didn't miss a single beat.

"Guess who?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me down for a long kiss.

I kissed him back with all of the love that I felt for him.

A few minutes later we were interrupted by a cheerful voice screaming, "GET A ROOM!"

Even through the dazed haze that I was in I recognized Alice's voice. I merely smiled at her blunt comment while Edward growled at the interruption.

"Sorry lover boy, but I need to speak to Bella," Alice smoothly said.

With that she effortlessly lifted me off of his lap and led me into the kitchen.

Edward sat on the piano stool staring in shock at the retreating figures of his girlfriend and his sister.

Jasper entered the house and glanced at Edward's confused face before he chuckled lightly. "Those girls are up to something."

Edward jerked his head towards Jasper and grinned, "They're always up to something."

Meanwhile, I was being lead into the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I saw Rosalie sitting on the table, swinging her leads back and forth. Next to her was Emmett, grinning widely.

"Bella! Sorry we had to pull you away from Edward. But we had to tell you something," Rosalie admitted.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jasper knows about this little idea of yours," Alice said. "But don't worry. He promised me that he wouldn't tell a soul," she reassured me quickly.

Before I had time to respond Emmett began to speak. "I think that this plan of yours is wonderful. But before I teach you how to dance you need to answer a few questions," Emmett said. "First, what type of dance do you want to do? Do you have a song in mind?"

"I was thinking of a waltz….and then maybe just a casual slow dance," I replied quickly.

Alice and Rosalie glanced at each other and grinned. "Excellent. But um. There is just what thing that you need to promise me before we start the lessons," Emmett uneasily said.

"Yes?" I asked, willing to say yes to whatever Emmett had in mind.

"Can you promise not to tell Edward about this?" Emmett said, if he could blush than his face would be beet red. "If he knew that I was doing this I'd never hear the end of it."

I laughed and ran over to Emmett. "Of course Emmett. It'll be our little secret," I said as I looked over Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry that it is so short. I'm going to be busy on Saturday and Sunday so I don't think that I will be able to post the next chapter then. But don't worry, i'll post the next chapter within the next week.

Please review and let me know how you feel about this fic!


	3. That First Step

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Twilight. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Summary: For Bella and Edwards third year anniversary present, Bella has an idea. But will things go according as planned or will Bella's luck for trouble continue in this situation?

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dancing For Edward

Chapter Three

Rosalie, Alice, and I emerged from the kitchen.

Alice had convinced Emmett to exit through the back door. She felt that if Emmett came through a different door then Edward would not notice that they had been secretly meeting.

I was immediately greeted by the beautiful sight of Edward. Edward was talking animatedly with Jasper. They were speaking in a tone that was too low for my human ears to hear.

"Sorry about that Edward," Alice said as she gently skipped over to Jasper.

Edward grunted in response and pulled me into his arms.

"What were you and Jasper talking about?" I asked in concern.

Jasper looked up at me and said, "I was trying to convince him to go hunting. It's been so long since he has hunted; we might as well go when the sun is out.

Edward rolled his eyes and responded, "I'm fine Jasper. I just hate leaving Bella all alone."

"Alone? I don't think so Edward. You know that we'll watch out for her when you're gone," Alice said.

My eyes were darting towards Alice and Edward. Oh how I wished that I could hear what they were thinking. "Edward, it's alright. You should go; your eyes are starting to look a little dark."

Edward's persistence began to waver at my comment. He slowly turned and faced Jasper, whispering quietly.

"Bella I'm going to go hunting with Jasper tomorrow. Alice will take care of you."

Rosalie hissed quietly from behind me and I turned around to see what was wrong.

"Alice AND Rosalie will take care of you," Edward amended.

An awkward silence surrounded us. So I quickly said, "Who wants to play BS?"

Just as I uttered those words Emmett emerged from the front door. "Who is BS?" he asked in confusion.

"It's a game," I replied.

"I've never heard of it; how do you play?" Rosalie asked.

I opened my mouth to explain but Edward beat me to it. "We divide the cards evenly. The person left of the dealer puts down one ace. The next person puts down a two, the next a three."

"If you have more than one card you can place three jack's or something like that. If you think that someone lied about what they just put down you say bs. If they put down the cards they said they put down, you have to take the stack of cards. But if they lied, then they have to take the cards," I explained.

"Whoever gets rid of all of their cards wins," Edwards said.

"Ohhhh. I get it," Jasper said.

"Can I play?" Emmett asked.

"Of course," I responded. "But we need some cards."

I looked around the living room table, as if cards would magically appear when I felt a large whirl of air. I looked up to see Alice casually holding a deck of cards.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

We all seated ourselves around the table and Edward smoothly dealed the cards.

The game progressed quickly. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be enjoying themselves. After every other round they would shout "BS!" and 90 of the time they would collect the large deck of cards.

"You do know that in order to win you need to get rid of all of your cards?" I asked, eyeing the large amount of cards that they had in their hands.

Rosalie snickered and looked down at the five remaining cards left in her hand.

"We know," Jasper answered.

"But how are we supposed to win? Alice already knows who is going to win and Edward can read our thoughts," Emmett calmly explained as he began to organize his cards.

"Oh…I forgot about that," I quietly replied. For the moment, I had totally forgotten about Edward's powers. My mind was the only mind that Edward could not read and I had gotten used to his powers.

Edward must have sensed my discomfort because he leaned over and quickly kissed me on the mouth. Then his beautifully cold mouth was working its way down my neck when I realized who was in the room with us.

"Edward! Not here."

He merely chuckled and straightened. I cleared my throat awkwardly and turned my head towards his siblings. They had all glanced away from the sight of their brother making out with his girlfriend.

"Sorry about that," I said as I began to blush.

They all just gave me sly grins and began to continue with our game of BS. After a few more minutes of BS I felt, and heard, my stomach begin to growl.

Five pairs of eyes were immediately on my stomach.

Edward looked horrified, as if he had just killed me.

"Emmett! What are you waiting for? Go grab some food for her," Edward howled as he swiftly put an arm around me.

"Um guys…I'm not starving to death or anything. My stomach is just growling."

"Emmett!" Edward screamed.

Approximately later Emmett appeared from the kitchen carrying chips, cookies, bagels, brownies, pizza, and pretzels.

I had a small snack while I tried to convince Edward that I didn't need to eat a bigger meal.

A few BS and Texas Hold 'em games later Edward drove me home. His cold lips hungrily swept over mine and I felt myself begin to shiver.

With a chuckle Edward pulled himself away from me. "I have to head back home and get ready for tomorrow. Alice and Rosalie will be nearby in case something happens."

I pouted and tried to kiss him again but he held me back and said, "I'll be back in two days. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

The next day, after school I was learning how to dance a waltz with Emmett.

"Put your left food forward and then your right," he said.

I was one of the clumsiest people ever and of course I stepped on his foot. "Oh Emmett! I'm sorry."

He glanced down in surprise. "Huh? Oh. Bella I'm a vampire. You couldn't even give me a bruise."

"Let's try this one more time," I said.

After many long hours of dancing with Emmett I felt like I knew what I was doing.

"Am I a horrible dancer?" I asked Alice as I quietly ate my lunch.

"You're pretty good, actually. It must be in your genes or something."

I arched an eyebrow and said, "You're only saying that because you haven't seen my mother dance."

Alice chuckled and responded, "Well have you ever seen your father dance?"

She took my silence for a 'no' and said, "You're a great dancer. Isn't she Emmett?"

"Just a few more practices and then you'll be fine!" Emmett screamed from another room in the house.

* * *

That night I lay in my bed and thought about everything that me and Edward had been through. He was going to love the surprise!

I went over to my CD player and turned on the CD that Edward had made for me last year. The last thing that I heard before I drifted off to sleep was the lullaby that Edward had created for me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long for me to update. Finals are this week so I haven't been getting much sleep.**

**Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed! You guys make my day:**


	4. The Slip Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Twilight. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Summary: For Bella and Edwards third year anniversary present, Bella has an idea. But will things go according as planned or will Bella's luck for trouble continue in this situation?

Dancing For Edward  
Chapter Four

I tossed and turned restlessly in my sleep. I missed Edward so much! It was incredibly hard to get a quiet night of sleep when all I could think about was Edward. I had two options. Call Alice and tell her to get Edward back here, or stop complaining and let him hunt in peace. He's only going hunting to stay safe around me, I reminded myself.

Groaning I opened my eyes and glanced at the bright numbers on my digital clock. The luminous green numbers read, four thirty. In a little less than twenty-four hours, Edward would be coming home. I closed my eyes again and attempted to fall back asleep.

Suddenly, I heard a faint noise in my room. My eyes shot open immediately and I glanced furtively in the dark.

"Whose there?" I whispered, and then mentally cursed myself. If a blood-thirsty vampire had snuck into my room to kill me, he obviously wouldn't tell me of his plans.

I heard a quiet whooshing noise in my ear and felt cold arms encircle me.

"EEK!" I screamed, but it was interrupted when a cold mouth swooped down and gave me a long kiss.

My tense body began to loosen as I hungrily kissed him back. There was not a single doubt in my mind that the person kissing me was Edward.

He smelled, and tasted, exactly like Edward.

I smiled to myself and kissed Edward with all of the love that I felt for him. My tongue lightly ran over his venom-laced teeth and he abruptly pulled away.

"Bella, careful. We've talked about this," he warned me.

I grinned in response and pulled him down onto my bed. "You told me you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

I was smiling at him as I said this but inwardly I was frustrated. Tomorrow I was supposed to meet with Emmett for another lesson on the waltz. '_Oh crap. What if Emmett stops by tomorrow to pick me up and Edward sees him?'_ I thought wildly. '_No, that wouldn't happen. Alice would have realized by now that things have changed.'_

"Bella?" Edward's beautiful voice jarred me from my thoughts.

"Huh? What were you saying?" I asked.

"Jasper and I got home a day earlier because we…finished a little earlier than we thought."

"That was fast," I observed quietly.

"You sound like you're not happy to see me," Edward said, a frown beginning to form on his face.

"No! I'm just, trying to be cautious, that's all."

He nodded, absorbing the truth in my words. All was quiet as Edward drew circles on my back with his cold hands. "So, what did you do while I was gone? More shopping?"

"Yeah, we went shopping," I remarked, "You really have to tell Alice not to spend so much money on me."

"And ruin all her fun? Never."

I giggled lightly at his response. Honestly the entire Cullen family treated me to so many extravagant things. It was almost as if they were trying to bribe me into staying with them. I quickly shook my head, angry that at myself for coming up with such a silly explanation.

Edward believed that I was trying to shake away my sleepiness. "It's late, Bella," he murmured. "You should get some sleep."

I scoffed at his words. It became nearly impossible for me to fall asleep with Edward so close to me.

His large frown indicated that he was not happy with my response. "Well, I'm going to go sit over there," he said, inclining his head towards the chair in my room. Within seconds Edward had risen from my bed and moved to the appointed chair.

I began to pout but soon, my eyes drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next weeks passed quickly. I had my hands full with school, Edward, and dancing lessons. Not only did I have to remember the steps, but I also had to remember the small lie that I had just told Edward.

One beautiful afternoon, Edward was helping Rosalie out with her car, while I learned how to dance with Emmett.

Emmett and me were gliding effortlessly across the floor. I felt almost as graceful as a vampire. _Wow, that sounded weird,_ I thought to myself.

"What are you smiling at?" Emmett prodded. "Admit it, you can't resist my amazing dance skills," he teased.

I arched an eyebrow at Emmett and said, "I wonder what Rosalie would say to that."

Emmett's grin immediately disappeared but he continued to dance in silence. "I was smiling because I was happy," I explained to Emmett. "This is going to be such a surprise for Edward."

Emmett was opening his mouth to reply when I gasped and stopped dancing. "Oh my gosh!" I screamed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What if Edward doesn't know how to dance the waltz!" I quickly said.

Emmett was looking at me as if I had just sprouted a second head. "Bella, this is Edward we are talking about."

"Yeah. What's that supposed to mean?" I countered.

"Name one thing that he can't do."

I began to giggle as I responded, "You've got a point there. But what if I ask him to dance with me and he forgets the steps! Or what if he doesn't know how to dance a waltz."

Emmett snorted and said, "Don't worry about it Bella. Edward's a smart guy; I promise that he'll know what to do."

I was slightly doubtful about Emmett's words, but I nodded my head and continued to dance. _Left foot up. Raise my right arm. Keep the frame._

The clearing of Emmett's throat interrupted my thoughts. "Bella, you're a great dancer. But you just need to relax, and let the music guide you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You need to stop worrying about messing up. You're just so tense like this."

"You're right. I'm only dancing. I just need to take a few breaths and calm down."

"That's the spirit," Emmett responded with a large grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward was in the garage, helping Rosalie fix Bella's present.

"Do you think that Bella's doing okay?" Edward asked.

"You're asking the wrong person. Ask Alice," she replied back.

Edward ignored her comment and continued to work.

**_I hope Bella likes this gift…_**Rosalie thought to herself.

"Bella, will love it." Edward confirmed after he heard Rosalie's thoughts.

I finally met back up with Edward and we headed back to my house.

"Charlie isn't home yet?" Edward asked as he walked into the house.

"Nope. He's still at work."

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked quietly.

"I dunno. Something that only two people can do…" I trailed off suggestively.

Edward flashed me one of his priceless smiles just as I opened my mouth and said, "Chess." The smile fell so quickly from his face that one would have thought I admitted some sort of long lost love for Mike.

"Were you thinking of something else?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Of course not. I love chess," he answered, but I saw the twinkle in his eyes.

The next few hours passed with a long, intense game of chess. And by chess I mean…ten minutes of playing chess and then the rest of the time was spent kissing and cuddling with Edward.

As Charlie was headed home, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my room.

We both laid on my bed and Edward began to rub my back and quietly sing one of my favorite songs, What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. Well, actually What Sarah Said was my second favorite song. My lullaby was my favorite favorite song.

Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep, entering Dreamland.

The next morning I groggily opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on a chair on the other side of my room.

"Morning Edward," I whispered, for I knew he could hear me.

Instead of coming over to greet me good morning properly, his eyes seemed to turn a little blacker. "Why did you say Emmett's name in your sleep?" he asked in a voice that I had never heard before.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long for me to update. But I hope it was worth it! I've been really busy with school and all. I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers. You all are so supportive of me.**

**I'd also like to say, THE BEARS ARE GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL! That was part of the reason why I didn't update so soon. Too much hype over the weekend to focus. Anyway, please review. It makes my day. Oh, and sorry for any typos. I'm too anxious to post this chapter... Enjoy!**


	5. Reality Hits Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Twilight. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Summary: For Bella and Edwards third year anniversary present, Bella has an idea. But will things go according as planned or will Bella's luck for trouble continue in this situation?

**Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long for me to update. But this chapter was incredibly hard to write. Thanks to marie, Athrunzala09infinitejustice, LovingEveryMinuteofTwilight, AnAerialView, Nika, daryfary79, ALittleTooAddicted, jeannabelle116, the truth is never pretty, ridiculouskospec, CyanideXxSuicide, nightflower2008, and michaXvamp. Reading the reviews was so much fun!**

* * *

Dancing For Edward

Chapter Five- Reality Hits Hard

* * *

_The next morning I groggily opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on a chair on the other side of my room. _

"_Morning Edward," I whispered, for I knew he could hear me._

_Instead of coming over to greet me good morning properly, his eyes seemed to turn a little blacker. "Why did you say Emmett's name in your sleep?" he asked in a voice that I had never heard before._

* * *

My mind turned blank. _Did I really say Emmett's name in my sleep?_ _I can't be held accountable for what I say in my sleep! Honestly! It's not like I have feelings for Emmett anyway; I love Edward. Besides, Emmett is practically a brother to me_, I thought to myself as I stared into Edward's unflinching glare. _Shit. _

"Edward it's not what you think- " I started, my eyes pleading.

He ignored my words and shifted his eyesight to a point directly above my face. "It was bound to happen," he murmured to himself. "I just can't believe that you want Emmett. He's married to Rosalie; it's not like being around him would be any safer then being around me."

My eyes widened; _the fool actually thought that I had feelings for Emmett_! _I confessed my love to Edward hundreds of times, and yet he still doubted me_. "What are you talking about? I love **you**."

A small tick pulsed in his jaw and I quickly opened my mouth, ready to defend myself. Yet before I could utter a word he started speaking again.

"I promised that I would let you go if you chose another," he said, eyes twitching. "That promise still holds. Have fun _stealing_ him from Rosalie," he snarled, dark eyes flashing.

I gasped in surprise; he hadn't even given me a second to explain myself.

I immediately jumped out of bed and was about to give him a piece of my mind when he cocked an eyebrow at my choice of clothes. I was wearing an old, raggedy tee shirt and short shorts. His gaze swept over my body as a large pang of humiliation swept over me; I felt like a hideous human being.

I stepped forward and before I knew it, he was zooming out of the house.

_What just happened?_ I asked myself. _This is just a dream. I'm going to wake up any second now and Edward's going to be here, comforting me and holding me._ I stood, glued to my spot, for a few more minutes, willing myself to wake up. _Bella Swan! Just pinch yourself and find out_!

But I was afraid…I'd rather go on believing that this was all some bad dream then come to grips with the fact that Edward had actually left me.

After staring blankly at the spot in which Edward had stood for a few more minutes, I lifted a shaky hand and pinched my arm.

I glanced around the room with wild eyes. Edward still wasn't here. I lifted my arm again and pinched it until I drew blood. Still, no Edward.

I heard a guttural sound and realized that the strange sounds were coming from me. My feet awkwardly made it to the bed and I collapsed on top of my comforter. My arm had stopped bleeding, and yet I could hardly feel the pain in my arm. What pain could compare to this?

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes but I willed them away. I did nothing wrong; I will not shed a single tear over this silly argument. _Edward…loves me. This is just some sort of misunderstanding. We'll get through this_, I said to myself, half believing it.

I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep, in order to escape this mess of my life.

Instead of drifting off into a dreamless sleep, I was greeted by sights of Edward. His beautiful face was smirking at me. I reached out my hand and tried to touch him.

"**Silly Bella, did you actually think that I was going to be with you forever?" he casually remarked.**

"**Y-You promised you'd stay."**

**An evil laugh ripped itself from Edward's throat, "I'm surprised that I stayed for so long. Your imperfections are becoming so obvious."**

**I gasped and said, "You said that you loved my imperfections."**

"**I lied," he said as his perfect mouth curved into a ruthless smile. "Do get out of my way, Bella," he said as he walked towards me.**

"**How dare you!" I screamed, shoving past him.**

**I did not get very far before I heard his ugly, yet strangely beautiful, voice say, "Sweetie, I've missed you! No, I love you more."**

**I whirled around so fast I almost fell over; the sight of Edward passionately kissing a beautiful blonde woman greeted me.**

**I couldn't tear my eyes off of them. The pain was becoming unbearable. I had to escape; I had to end this.  
**

* * *

With a scream I shot up from my bed and opened my eyes. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream, _I repeated over and over in my head. 

With shaky hands I ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to untangle the knots. The small digital clock next to my bed told me that it had been a few hours since the incident with Edward. As my mind recollected the confrontation I was filled with rage.

That is it. I'm going to drive over there and tell him just what I think of his stupid assumptions! Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are probably home. They'll help me get my point through his thick skull.

I quickly took a shower and changed, all the while muttering to myself.

After I had dried my hair and placed a band-aid on my arm I ran downstairs. It came to no surprise to see that Charlie had already left for work. However, I was surprised to see a note on the table. Charlie never wrote me a note unless it was something important. With confusion written clearly on my face, I picked up the note. It read:

**Bella,**

**I'll be at work late today. Call me at the station if there's a problem.**

**-Charlie**

**P.S. If you're wondering where your car is, it's at the Cullens. I moved your truck into the garage yesterday when I noticed that your oil was low. Rosalie told me that she could fix it.**

I dropped the note back on the kitchen table with a frown. How the hell was I supposed to get to the Cullen's without a car? The mental Rolodex inside my mind was spinning, trying to think of someone that could bring me to their house.

With a grin I skipped over to the telephone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Mike? It's Bella."

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Mike responded.

"You know how I covered for you a few weeks ago? That day you ditched work to hang out with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah… You're not going to tell my dad are you?" he asked in a worried voice.

"No, of course not. I was just wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Sure, Bella. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could drive me to the Cullen's," I asked, crossing my fingers for luck.

"Huh? The Cullen's?" there was a few seconds of silence before he said, "Sure. My shift doesn't start for another hour or so I'll be by your house in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Mike! You're the best," I exclaimed.

Exactly ten minutes later, Mike showed up at my front doorstep. The car was filled with an awkward silence as we drove to the Cullen's. I knew how Mike and Edward both felt about each other, but for the moment they both had to get over it, at least until I smoothed things over with Edward.

When we reached the Cullen house I reached over and gave Mike a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks Mike. I owe you one," I said, hopping out of the car.

He began to laugh as he said, "Let's just call it even," he said, winking at me.

* * *

I waved goodbye to him before I started walking towards the house. Before I even reached the front door I was distracted by familiar loud voices. 

"Of course I saw it, I couldn't warn her in time!" Alice shouted.

"What an idiot. You never leave in the middle of a fight," Rosalie said.

I cautiously walked towards the voices and saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice in the garage. Rosalie was busy working on my truck, its hood was pulled up, and the other three vampires were casually having a conversation with one another.

I tried as hard as I could to sneak up on them, but soon a wind blew in their direction and they caught my scent.

Within seconds, all four of them had glanced up at me.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said, as she smiled brightly at me.

"Hey," I answered.

They were all looking at me with an expression akin to pity. _Great,_ I thought to myself.

"Where's Edward?" I quickly asked them. I couldn't bear the distressed glances they were giving me; it wasn't there fault that their brother was an arse.

"He's in his room," Jasper said.

"Thanks."

* * *

I ran as fast as I could upstairs to Edward's room, but as soon as I stood before the door I paused. _How will he react?_ _Will he throw me out?_

Shoving the bad thoughts from my head I threw open the door, not bothering to knock. He would have smelled and heard me from a mile away.

Edward was casually lying on the couch with his feet crossed; he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. His eyes were closed and I could hear the sounds of Debussy softly playing in the room.

Rage filled me as I walked over to him and said, "Edward, we need to talk."

He slowly opened his eyes and smirked at me, "Yes?"

"I don't have feelings for Emmett." There, I said it. You can't get any clearer than that.

He moved so that he was sitting on the couch. The expression on his face changed, although I couldn't find a word to describe it. "We already discussed this. Go with him if that's what will make you happy."

My eyes widened in shock, could he be any denser? "You'd just let me go? Just like that?"

His jaw tightened as he responded, "Yes."

"How dare you!" I exploded, "You fill my head up with promises of forever and then, over some little slip up, you just throw me away! Well listen here, Edward. If you won't even fight to keep me then I guess you never really loved me at all!"

His eyes darkened considerably at my words. "Bella…"

"If you think that I'm just going to step aside and let this relationship fall apart, well then, you're sorely mistaken. I love you too much to let this just go down the drain," The last part was said in a whisper, for my throat was already beginning to close up.

A few tears had already formed at my eyes and I angrily brushed them away. I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

I knew it was that moment in which Edward's control snapped. He leapt up from the couch and wrapped his strong, cold arms around me. "Bella, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I was an idiot."

I knew that I shouldn't give in so easily, but I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his powerful frame and breathed in the lovely scent of him.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he whispered into my hair. "I'd do anything just to see you smile; I thought that you truly wanted to be with him."

I mumbled something under my breath and then Edward chuckled.

"I was wrong. Wrong to doubt you," he finished.

"Damn straight," I answered, looking up at him.

He merely grinned and reached down to give me a passionate kiss that I felt all the way from the tips of my toes, to the roots of my hair.

It took all of my self-control to push him away. "I'm sorry that I left you last night," he amended, smiling into my face.

"What made you come to your senses?" I asked him.

"Well, having all of my siblings tell me how big of an arse I was sure helped," he teased.

I grinned; I would have to thank them later.

"They explained the situation to me. Well, half of it at least."

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"None of them would spill the beans about what you were doing with Emmett. I was only told that you hung out with Emmett and Alice."

I laughed; the waltz was still a surprise!

"Enough talking," he growled and pulled me into a kiss so deep, I felt as if I had just died and gone to Heaven.

He pressed me boldly against his body and continued to kiss me hungrily and before I was lost in the kiss I vaguely asked myself why we didn't have fights more often.

* * *

**Authors Note: Phew. That was exhausting to write. There was just so many different things that could happen to them... Please review and let me know what you think! I tried to make their fight as realistic as i could. Oh, and i'm sorry about the horrible cliffhanger in the last chapter. It was really cruel of me. **

**Feel free to review and ask questions, etc. It's great hearing from you all.**

**And i'm really curious, CyanideXxSuicide, was that omfg an omfg of suprise, outrage, or happiness: )**

** Have a great day everyone, I'm going to go finish up that English essay I've been putting off while writing this chapter :-P  
**


	6. The Dress

Dancing for Edward  
Chapter Six: The Dress

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Twilight. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer  
Summary: For Bella and Edward's third year anniversary present, Bella has an idea. But will things go according as planned or will Bella's luck for trouble continue in this situation?

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but things have been pretty hectic.

* * *

I sat on Alice's bed, surrounded by a large pile of books. 

"So, did you finish that book I recommended?" I asked, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I absolutely loved it!" she gushed.

"I know! Adam Black is sooo dreamy," I answered. "I especially love the part where he goes, 'You aren't falling for me, are you, Irish?'"

Alice's grinned at the mention of the quote. "Yeah, I love it how he thinks that by saying that, he's plainly telling her how much he loves her."

"Men," I said, as if that explained everything.

"Bella, are you excited about the waltz?" Alice asked, swiftly changing subjects.

"I'm more nervous than excited," I replied. "I mean what if I mess up and step on his toes!"

"Yeah, yeah, freak out all you want, but I've seen you dance. You're a natural."

"Thanks, Alice." I said, smiling. "I can't believe that the big day is in two days!"

"Where is Edward, by the way?" Alice asked.

"I think he's downstairs, attempting to teach Jasper how to cook."

Alice's eyes widened with laughter but she kept her mouth shut.

"Do you, uh, know what Edward's giving me for our anniversary?," I asked.

At that, her eyes crinkled with laughter as she replied, "Nice try, Bella, but Edward would kill me if I spoiled the surprise."

I laughed, "I had to try. Come on, let's go downstairs."

* * *

Downstairs in the Kitchen…

"Why are you so nervous, Edward?" Jasper asked his brother.

"I'm not nervous," Edward snarled in response.

One of Jasper's eyebrows rose, "Honestly, Edward. I can feel your emotions. You're nervous."

Edward let out an unintelligible grunt and then proceeded to give an explanation.

"What if she doesn't like her gift? What if she finally realizes how much danger she's in and leaves me? What if-"

"Edward, don't start. You and I both know that Bella loves you. She has proven time and time after time that she's willing to stay, no matter the dangers."

Edward opened his mouth to reply but he was cut short as he saw me and Alice cheerfully skipping down the stairs.

Jasper felt a wave of love hit him and smiled to himself. He could imagine Edward's happiness, for he felt the same way when he is near Alice.

"Whatcha making?" I asked.

"Just some spaghetti and meatballs," Edward replied, gesturing towards the large pot sitting on the oven.

"Yum," I said, "Although I hate the fact that I have to eat all by myself."

Edward grinned, "I'll eat the spaghetti with you, if you'd like."

I shrugged, remembering his past words. "Never mind, you once told me it was like forcing yourself to eat dirt."

"Ah, but Bella. I'd gladly eat it just to make you happy."

I blushed, and quickly gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Edward, me and Rosalie are taking Bella shopping tomorrow," Alice said, interrupting the kiss.

He ignored her words and continued to kiss me. Feeling Alice and Jasper's gaze on me, I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's arms and said, "You're what?"

"We're taking you shopping, Bella," She responded, a kind smile on her face.

"I'm going with you guys," Edward interjected.

"Oh come on, Edward. This was supposed to be a girls night out," Alice complained.

"It'll just be for a day," I said, smiling up at Edward's face.

I saw indecision flicker across his face before he replied, "Alright. I guess me and Jasper can go hunting while you're all away."

"Shouldn't you ask Jasper before you make plans?" I asked, recalling my initial surprise after hearing Alice's words.

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "It was my idea; Edward read my thoughts."

"Oh," I said. "Sometimes I forget about your powers."

Before anyone could say anything, Emmett's booming voice was heard. "What is that disgusting smell?" he exclaimed.

I blushed while Edward growled.

"Oh hey Bells," Emmett said as he caught sight of me.

As Edward heard my nickname, Bells, one of his perfectly formed eyebrows shot up. "Bells?" his eyes asked in question. Edward still hadn't forgotten the little incident where I said Emmett's name in my dream.

Emmett had taken to calling me Bells when he was teaching me how to dance the waltz. At first I hated the nickname, but slowly, I had begun to like it. Emmett wasn't flirting with me or anything. In fact, we thought of each other as siblings. I've yet to come up with a nickname for Emmett. But I will.

"Hey, Emmett," I responded.

Emmett glanced around the room. He took in Jasper's smirk, my red face, Edward's growling, and the large pot sitting on the stove.

"Oh," he said, grinning a bit, "I didn't mean that bit about the smell." He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the spaghetti sauce and meatballs. I noticed his eye twitching and Jasper must have felt something too, for he burst out laughing.

"I'm going to go get Rosalie," Alice announced, moving towards the door.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She's out in the garage," Alice explained, "She's fixing---" But she quickly closed her mouth after Edward glared in her direction and hurried towards the garage.

I wondered briefly what Rosalie was doing and then it hit me. She's fixing your car, silly. After changing my oil, Rosalie had taken it upon herself to fix my entire car. I protested, of course, she shouldn't be doing all this for free, but she waved my concerns away.

Suddenly, the alarm on the oven began to beep loudly. "That'll be the spaghetti!" Edward exclaimed excitedly.

Jasper began rushing around the room, placing a plate, as well as shredded cheese, on the table.

Jasper and Edward were moving so fast I could feel myself getting dizzy. Emmett was leaning against the kitchen table, a large smile upon his face.

Edward suddenly spun around and gave Emmett a stern look. "I am _not_ whipped, Emmett."

I burst into laughter. Emmett snorted in disbelief, but said nothing else.

Edward swept a chair aside and motioned for me to take a seat. I smiled to myself, not whipped indeed.

I took a small bite of the spaghetti, "Mhmm. It tastes great!"

Edward and Jasper beamed. "I always knew that cooking was my calling," Jasper claimed.

"Oh please. You're the one who burns popcorn whenever Bells comes over," Emmett retorted.

While Jasper and Emmett got into a heated debate about the many failures of the modern microwave, Edward sat in front of me and watched me eat.

"Listen to them fight," Edward said.

"I know. They're like cats and dogs," I answered.

Emmett and Jasper looked up towards us. "Hey! I resent that," Emmett exclaimed.

I smiled in response and finished my bowl of spaghetti.

* * *

The rest of the night progressed smoothly. Edward drove me home before it was my curfew and mere seconds after I escaped to my room; he was sitting on my bed.

"Long time no see," I joked. "Just stay there, I'm going to go brush my teeth and change."

When I got back Edward was sitting in the exact same place as where I left him. Oh how I loved him.

I climbed into bed and he lay beside me, gently spooning me towards him.

I turned around so that I could face him and stared into his eyes. "You know…when you left," I started. Edward's eyes seemed to grow darker and sadder but he said nothing.

"When you left me last year I think that I missed this the most."

"Missed what?" he asked.

"Just lying here with you in my arms. I missed that. I've always felt completely safe when I'm lying in bed with you." I admitted.

He smiled and gave me a deep kiss. "I'll never leave you again." He promised.

"I know," I said, placing my hand on his cheek.

We spoke no more words that night, content to just hold each other.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. Scrambling around the small table by my bed I opened my phone. "Hello?" I groggily asked. 

"Hey Bella!" Alice cheerfully responded.

"Yes?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Me and Rose are going to be in front of your house in five minutes! So get ready!" and with that, she hung up.

I hurried out of bed and began throwing clothes on. Five minutes!? Why didn't Edward wake me up? I thought to myself.

I quickly rushed downstairs to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Edward, holding some toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Bella," he said.

"'Morning," I responded, kissing him on the lips. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"What?"

"Alice and Rosalie are going to be here in," I looked at my phone, "two minutes!"

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't realize that they would be here so early in the morning. I thought they'd at least give me a few more minutes with you."

"Don't worry, Edward. There's always tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow." I said, grinning widely up at him.

He smiled lightly, "Be safe."

HONK HONK. There was a loud honking noise coming from outside of my house. I looked out of the window and saw Rosalie and Alice grinning madly and waving.

"They're here!" I quickly grabbed my coat and jacket. "Bye, Edward! Call me if you need to."

He caught me gently around the waist and gave me a ravaging kiss. His cold lips crushed painfully against mine. I lost my breath for a moment, but then I was wildly kissing him back.

"I love you," he said, staring deep in to my eyes.

"Love you more," I responded.

HONK. Another loud noise coming from outside of the house.

"You'd better go before they get too impatient," Edward said.

"Yes sir," I teased, as I skipped lightly out of the house, waving goodbye to him.

"It's about time!" Rosalie exclaimed as I entered the car. "I spent the entire night shopping online, trying to find the best dress for you!"

"Dress? What?" I asked in confusion.

"Honestly, Bella. You have to look stunning during your waltz." She paused. "Not that you don't always looking amazing," she said apologetically.

Rosalie continued talking, "I found the PERFECT dress for you. It's deep blue, almost turquoise, strapless, and it flares at the bottom."

"I don't know about this…." I started

"Bella, please. Do this for us," Rosalie implored.

"Yeah," Alice interjected. "Besides, you're going to look so gorgeous. Don't you want to look good for Edward?"

"Well, when you put it that way…." I said.

We spent the rest of the ride listening to The Dresden Dolls, and Death Cab for Cutie.

When What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie came on I started singing.

"_But I'm thinking of what Sarah said….Love is watching someone die,_" I sang as the song ended in a harmonious note.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other, but didn't say anything. "What?" I asked.

Alice was the one who spoke first. "It's just that, that last line sounds just like what Edward would have to do if he finally changed you."

I thought about it for a few seconds. Yes, in reality, Edward would have to watch me die as I became a vampire. How strange. What Sarah Said was my favorite song before I even met Edward. Fate truly works in odd ways.

Before we could talk about the subject any longer, we arrived at the mall.

I was quickly whisked away by two impatient vampires.

We walked into the store and two saleswomen, noticing how extravagantly Rosalie and Alice were dressed, rushed to attend us.

"How can I help you?" the saleswomen, named Julie, asked.

Rosalie pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to Julie. I wasn't able to see what was on it, but I saw a flash of blue.

"We'd like to see this dress," she said, "it's for her," she continued, gesturing towards me.

Julie took a look at me, determining my size and hurried into the back room to get the dress.

"You guys can be so secretive," I told them.

"I know," Alice said, smiling at me.

Julie emerged from the back room, holding the most exquisite gown in her hands.

"Here you go," she said, dropping the gown into my arms. "The fitting rooms are right over there."

It took me a minute to realize she was talking to me, for I was so enamored with the gown.

I looked up long enough to glance at Rosalie, "It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it!" she boasted proudly.

"Go try it on!" Alice urged.

I needed no more persuasion. I hurried into the dressing room and put the dress on. It seemed to fit me like a second skin. I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised at the sight that greeted me.

A pale girl with full lips, smoldering eyes, and dark hair stared back at me.

"Lets see it!" Rosalie screamed from outside of the dressing room.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Can you believe it? I, Bella Swan, made two gorgeous vampires speechless. This dress was amazing, indeed.

"That looks amazing on you!" Alice finally said.

"It fits your skin tone wonderfully."

I smiled at them, and swished my skirts lovingly. With a start I realized that this beautiful dress must cost a fortune. "How much is this?" I asked Julie.

"$350," she responded.

I must have paled considerably because Alice piped up, "Don't worry, Bella."

"We'll pay for it," Rosalie interjected.

"Oh I couldn't! It's too expensive!" I protested.

"Pish posh. You're like a sister to us. It's nothing really," Alice said.

"Yeah, you're almost a sister-in-law," Rosalie said, winking at me.

I glanced down at the dress; it was stunning.

"Very well," I acceded.

"Great! We'll take it!" Alice said, nodding happily towards Julie.

I changed back into my clothes and handed the dress to Alice, who glided towards the check out desk.

We exited the store, our steps lighter.

"I have the perfect shoes for you, Bella." Rosalie told me. "You're a size seven aren't you?"

"Yes," I responded, grateful that they wouldn't be spending any more money on me.

Alice interrupted my thoughts as she said, "And you'd best leave your throat bare." I grinned to myself; Edward was going to love this dress! "But I have just the right sapphire earrings for you."

"Oh I'm so excited!" Rosalie gushed.

I laughed at their enthusiasm; they seemed to be just as excited as me.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked.

"Well, a little bit."

Rosalie pushed us into a small pizza shop. "You guys go get a seat. I'll order the pizza. What'll it be, Bella?"

I glanced at the menu replied, "A slice of pepperoni pizza and a coke, please."

Rosalie nodded and stood in line. The man in front of her turned, and blanched at the sight of her. He gestured for her to move ahead and mumbled something under his breath. Rosalie, unaware of the effect she was having upon the poor man, moved up a spot in the line.

Meanwhile, Alice and I found a small table secluded from the rest of the crowd.

Before I knew it, Rosalie was at the table, hoisting a small tray of food.

I accepted it gratefully and began to eat. "Thanks for today guys."

"No problem, Bella." They answered in unison.

While I ate my food, Rosalie and Alice began to discuss the evolution of dresses.

My thoughts began to drift to the last time I went out shopping with the girls. They had helped me get Emmett's help. Two more days left, I thought to myself.

It's going to blow Edward's mind.

* * *

Authors Note: sorry it took me so long! One of my family members is in the hospital and i didn't have enough time to update. Also, i got caught up in many books. . yes i am a nerd. i know. Oh, the book that Alice and Bella are discussing at the beginning of the chapter is called The Immortal Highlander by Karen Marie Moning. It's adorable; i recommend it. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. I hope you all liked this chapter. 

How many of you want to see the dress that Bella bought? Come on. I know you're excited. Well, here's the link!

was another dress that i really liked but i kinda thought that it was too fancy. But anyway, here's the link. it was so exciting to go search for all these dresses! I realize that it might be a tad difficult for Bella to dance in this dress but...it's my story :-P

Okay i've talked enough. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! It really makes my day.

Thanks to BOOKLOVER892,Emo-anime-lover66, Mishy-loo,CyanideXxSuicide,Craziness-n-love,Chrissienul, ridiculouskopec,Senorita Carbon, 1stepbehind29,LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight,darkfairy79,ALittleTooAddicted, jeannabelle116,and jgajrs13.

Sorry if i forgot anyone! Please review .


	7. Author's Note

I'm not dead!

I am currently writing the **final **chapter of Dancing for Edward.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys really make my day.

I'm not sure when chapter seven will be up because I really want it to be perfect. I've been rewriting sections of it like mad!

Sorry i haven't updated in a while but there was finals, AP tests, family issues... But anyway, chapter seven is going to be up soon so...keep your eyes open!

Have a great day.

3

Slytherinbabe05


End file.
